Promotional Cards
Promotional cards, commonly referred to as promo cards, are cards that are not normally obtainable through starter decks or booster packs. Methods of obtaining promo cards include visiting promotions/conventions, winning them as part of a tournament, and obtaining them as gifts through the Enterplay volunteer program. Card Lists Collector's Tins *Some promo cards are available in specially-packed products. Princess Luna Collector's Tin (March 2014) *Only source for Canterlot Nights #Pƒ1 Princess Luna, Night Mare. Rarity Collector's Tin (March 2014) *Only source for Premiere #Pƒ5 Rarity, Dragon Charmer. Twilight Sparkle Collector's Tin (March 2014) *A second source for Premiere #Pƒ4 Twilight Sparkle, Research Student besides the Tournament Organized Play Kit #1. Note the card from this tin is a later printing so it doesn't have the "α" before the card number like the first-printing cards in the original release of the Organized Play Kit #1. Online Enterplay "Trade Ya" Survey (April 2014) *EnterPlay offered a survey on Facebook page which you could complete and then mail them a Self-Addressed Stamped Envelope to receive a Premiere #Pƒ11 Back Where You Began. This card could be offered again in the future. Special Events *Events were held around the world in December 2013 for the release of the Premiere set of the game and May 2014 for the release of the Canterlot Nights set of the game. At these events, each participant got a Participation promo card and top-winners of the tournament got a Winner promo card. These cards have gold embossing stamped on the front showing which event they came from. Premiere Pre-Release Event 7 Dec 2013 *Winner: Premiere #Pƒ7 Nightmare Moon with gold engraved "PRE-RELEASE 12.07.13". *Participation: Premiere #Pƒ1 Rainbow Dash, To the Rescue with gold engraved "PRE-RELEASE 12.07.13". Canterlot Nights Pre-Release Event 10 May 2014 *Winner: Canterlot Nights #Pƒ4 In Your Dreams with gold engraved "Canterlot Nights PreRelease '14". *Participation: Canterlot Nights #Pƒ2 Coco Pommel, Fashion Apprentice with gold engraved "Canterlot Nights PreRelease '14". 2014 Convention Regional Tournaments *Top 8 Winners: Premiere #Pƒ7 Nightmare Moon with gold engraved "Regional Championship 2014 Top 8". *Participation: Premiere #Pƒ1 Rainbow Dash, To the Rescue with gold engraved "Regional Championship 2014" (needs verification). 2014 Store Regional Tournaments *Top 8 Winners: Premiere #Pƒ14 Cloudchaser, Flexible Flier. *Participation: unknown. Category:Collecting Local Game Store Tournaments Your Local Game Store (LGS) may host weekly or monthly tournaments of various types (constructed decks which each player brings, sealed decks where you start from the same number of booster packs as others and the store keeps the decks between matches, drafting tournaments where you get a set number of booster packs to open and take one of and pass the rest around to build a smaller deck and compete with shorter game rules, etc). The store may order an Organized Play Kit from EnterPlay with special Promo cards to use as rewards for the top-placing winners from these tournaments (usually augmented by the store opening a few booster packs as well for the winners to choose from in-order), the cost of which is covered by the tournament entrance fees (usually around $4 for normal tournaments or $12 for draft tournaments). Organized Play Kit #1 Contents: *1 copy of Premiere #Pƒ12 Assault Cake for the 1st place winner. *2 copies of Premiere #Pƒ8 Eeyup for the 1st and 2nd place winners. *8 copies of Premiere #Pƒ4 Twilight Sparkle, Research Student for the 1st to 8th place winners. Organized Play Kit #2 Contents: *2 copies of Premiere #Pƒ9 Gotta Go Fast for the 1st and 2nd place winners. *8 copies of Premiere #Pƒ3 Pinkie Pie, Ear to Ear for the 1st to 8th place winners. Organized Play Kit #3 Contents: *2 copies of Premiere #Pƒ10 Stand Still! for the 1st and 2nd place winners. *8 copies of Premiere #Pƒ6 Fluttershy, Safe Haven for the 1st to 8th place winners. Other *Premiere #Pƒ13 Ahuizotl is listed as a "Development Team Promo" so presumably the EnterPlay MLP CCG developers just hand them out where ever they go in public or something. Need more info on this one. Yet to be Released These may appear at tournament rewards, convention exclusives, special products, etc. but haven't appeared yet. If you see them anywhere, update this page! *Premiere #Pƒ2 Applejack, Farm Foremare - planned to be a Convention Exclusive (2014); perhaps it was already given out at some conventions? *Canterlot Nights #Pƒ3? Applejack, Reunion Organizer - planned to be a Tournament Reward. *Canterlot Nights #Pƒ5? Rarity, Big Sister *Canterlot Nights #Pƒ6? Furry Free-for-All *Canterlot Nights #Pƒ7? Pinkie Pie, Apple Family Member *Canterlot Nights #Pƒ8? Varmint Barricade *Canterlot Nights #Pƒ9? Twilight Sparkle, Break Dancer *Canterlot Nights #Pƒ10? Too Much Fun *Canterlot Nights #Pƒ11? Fluttershy, Rainbow Chaser *Canterlot Nights #Pƒ12? ?? *Canterlot Nights #Pƒ13? ?? Category:Collecting